videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz/Dialogue
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku Kame House Cutscene *Raditz: There you are, Kakarot! *Raditz: You are, of course! You're not from this planet. You are a Saiyan *Raditz: warrior, like me... your brother. *Raditz: You were sent here as a child to cleanse this pitiful planet of *Raditz: these humans. But somehow you've forgotten who you really are. *Raditz: I see you have become soft. Perhaps your son will make do in *Raditz: your place. Before Boss Fight *Raditz: Are you then prepared to join me? Come Kakarot, we could rule the *Raditz: universe! *Raditz: Your whole purpose in life is to conquer, and destroy! We are *Raditz: Saiyans! It is in our blood! *Raditz: Very well, brother. Now you will see the wrath of a true Saiyan! *Raditz: It's a shame. After Boss Fight *Raditz: Ugh! *Raditz: Don't be a fool, brother! His blast will kill us both! *Raditz: Argh! Dragon Ball Legends Raditz's Revenge Chapter 1 Intro *???: Gwa ha ha ha! I've finally found you! Kakarot's whelp! *Raditz: Hm? Hey, you! Are you really a Saiyan?! *Raditz: Heh heh heh! It's my lucky day! Join me! We'll smash them to jelly! *Raditz: That brat with the Namekian stained the honor of us Saiyans. They allied a traitor and must die! *Raditz: What? You're awfully softhearted... It seems you're just like Kakarot, a failed Saiyan! *Raditz: You've chosen your fate, you disgrace! I'll destroy you, the brat, and the Namekian together! Before Battle *Raditz: Heh heh heh... You understand there's no choice. As you should! *Raditz: You will all now die at my hands! Raditz's Revenge Chapter 2 Intro *Raditz: Hmph... Just as I thought. A failed Saiyan coward! *Raditz: I'll start slow and work my way up... Show me how long you can hold out! Outro *Raditz: Hrrrn?! *Raditz: What?! What are you...?! My tail! *Raditz: ... Hmph! Imbecile! *Raditz: Did you think I'd leave a weakness unattended forever? You're the ones who can't learn! Raditz's Revenge Chapter 3 Intro *Raditz: Now... Time for Kakarot's brat... Are you ready? Heh heh heh... *Raditz: ... Tiresome rubbish! Outro *Raditz: Begone! *Raditz: You've caused me enough trouble. I'll end it here! *Raditz: Diiiieee! *Raditz: Gaaah! *Raditz: What?! Where did that come from?! *Raditz: Wh-Why you...! Can't you even die right?! *Raditz: ... Tch... Are you still breathing? Learn when you've been used up! Raditz's Revenge Chapter 4 Intro *Raditz: No more interference, now... This time, your end is here! *Raditz: Hmph! Are you sad? *Raditz: Well, that pales in comparison to the way you insulted me! *Raditz: ... Yes! I believe I shall finish that wretched Namekian first! *Raditz: Ha ha ha ha! Savour your powerlessness as you watch your friends die! *Raditz: Y-You puny brat! Outro *Raditz: Kch! I miscalculated... Your strength always surprises me! *Raditz: No more games! I'll finish you off now! *Raditz: What did you say?! *Raditz: Huh?! Where...? Where did they go?! Training Before the Battle! Chapter 7 *Raditz: Tch. Not here either! *Raditz: What's this? Kakarot's brat? And that Saiyan failure from before! *Raditz: Come to lay your heads on the chopping block? How kind. Saves me the trouble of smoking you out! *Raditz: You have only yourselves to blame. Because of your little vanishing act, I had to make this town vanish. *Raditz: ...Along with the people in it. Keh heh heh! *Raditz: Hm?! *Raditz: What's with this kid?! *Raditz: I don't get it! How is he...?! Training Before the Battle! Chapter 8 Intro *Raditz: Gwahaagh! *Raditz: Grrngh...! I've seen such techniques before! *Raditz: He sent you! Yes, this is HIS doing! *Raditz: Vegeta! The damned schemer! *Raditz: Grngh... AAAAGH...!!! *Raditz: Is the whole universe out to thwart my vengeance?! *Raditz: I'll slaughter you all! Vegeta and Nappa too! *Raditz: None will stand in my way again! *Raditz: Let the blood flow! Outro *Raditz: Dammit! Damn it... *Raditz: ...ALL!!! Raditz Attacks Chapter 1 Intro *Raditz: Kakarot! If you ever want to see your son again, you'd better do as your big brother says... *Raditz: So, what brings you here, Kakarot? *Raditz: You dare defy your elder brother? *Raditz: Have it your way, Kakarot. I didn't plan on killing you... But I guess I've got no choice. *Raditz: You would have only slowed me down anyway... *Raditz: You're a disgrace to all Saiyans! Now prepare to die! Outro *Raditz: Heh heh heh... *Raditz: That pathetic attack wasn't the best you could do, was it? Raditz Attacks Chapter 2 Intro *Raditz: Nngh! Outro *Raditz: GAH! *Raditz: Ngh! *Raditz: Y-You're gonna pay for that! *Raditz: I'm done playing around! *Raditz: That was it. Our last hope... It's over. *Raditz: You're history! *Raditz: What?! *Raditz: Why, you dirty... How did you...?! Raditz Attacks Chapter 3 Intro *Raditz: Stop! Please! I've seen the error of my ways... *Raditz: Let me go and I'll leave your planet in peace! *Raditz: Please believe me, brother! I'm begging you! Outro *Raditz: Ha ha ha! I've never met such a fool in all my life! *Raditz: OOF! *Raditz: The puny brat's got some power... *Raditz: I'd better kill him now before he learns how to use it! *Raditz: Now DIE! *Raditz: Why, you little...! Let go of me! *Raditz: Let me go, Kakarot! How do you expect to survive if you don't let go?! *Raditz: I'm sorry! Let me go! I'll never come to this planet again! *Raditz: NGAH! *Raditz: NOOOO! *Raditz: H-How could this happen... How could I lose to these fools? Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Subpages Category:Dialogue Pages